


Still Worth Killing Over

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Emma Stone - Fandom, MGK - Fandom, Machine Gun Kelly - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abandonment, Australian Slang, Best Friends, British Slang, British/Aussie Female Character, Daddy Issues, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Irish slang, Lust, Male-Female Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Characters Yet to Be Added, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Slow Romance, Threats, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel (Emma Stone) brings home a new guy. Apparently this one stays- Desmond isn't fond of the man, he's not usually her sister's type which raises suspicions already. Desmond stays wary of the strange male when he begins encroaching on her & her personal life, he's here for her sister, right? Apparently not, his personality is like none Desmond ever encountered & handling him with caution is the best thing she can do for the time being.</p><p>Carter (MGK) & Robert (Michael Fassbender) tell her to stay alert, & not allow her guard down, she's experienced too much emotionally stress in her fifteen years of life, sometimes she wishes for a break... But no one hears her prayers. She's alone- yea, her two best friends are there for her, but sometimes... Sometimes...</p><p>Even they aren't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Portrayed By: Tom Hiddleston  
> Name: James Alex Bourne  
> Age: 33  
> Height: 6'2  
> Occupation: Works Real Estate  
> Description: Sneaky, but kind & mysterious at times, very confusing & at times self centered. Dating Desmond's older sister Castiel. 
> 
> Portrayed By: Michael Fassbender  
> Name: Robert Wright  
> Age: 37  
> Height: 6'1  
> Occupation: Works at a Lumber Yard  
> Description: Has manners & the father figure/close friend of Desmond. Gets along well with the younger generation male, Carter.
> 
>  
> 
> Portrayed By: MGK  
> Name: Carter Cummings  
> Age: 24  
> Height: 6'4  
> Occupation: Works at Skateboard shop  
> Description: He's young & arrogant, & full of hope of becoming a pro skater. One of Desmond's closest friends, gets along fairly well with Robert for an older generation.
> 
> Portrayed By: Emma Stone  
> Name: Castiel Hamming  
> Age: 25  
> Height: 5'6  
> Occupation: Works at Beauty Store  
> Description: Young, beautiful, & smart, what more could a guy ask for? Older sister of Desmond Hamming, but not the best role model.

_Desmond sleepily walked down stairs to the fridge, ignoring the deeply disturbing sounds of her sister panting, & moaning as her one night stand fucked her in the living room. She sighed & shook her head, eyes widening & a small groan falling from her dry lips as the light blinded her momentarily, Desmond bent down & rummaged around in the fridge, looking for- ah there it is._

_"Yes." She said quietly & popped the tab of the soda she'd been saving, Desmond sipped it, her taste buds loving the carbonated beverage very much. She jumped & squeaked when the kitchen light cut on, she whizzed around, looking like a kid who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar._

_"Hi." A lanky male said, brown hair tussled & sexy, blue eyes dazzling & sweat pants clinging dangerously low on his narrow hips. Desmond glanced him over, rolling her eyes at the slight heaving of his chest & sweat on the surface of his skin, a cocky grin on his face. "I'm James." He said holding out a thin, long fingered hand._

_Desmond scoffed, "I don't care who you are, mate." She replied & sipped her drink, hand carelessly resting on her hip as she stared unimpressed at James. He smirked & looked her over, the hungry gaze of him making her shift uncomfortably, "You just another one night stand?" Desmond asked causing his eyes from wandering any further, after all; short sleep shorts, & a tank top without a bra wasn't the most modest she could've worn at the time but- What the fuck? If she had known this creepy, pedophile guy was going to fuck her sister tonight & catch her so underdressed she would've stayed upstairs, & died of thirst!_

_"Mmm... No, I've been dating your sister the past few months. Can't believe she hasn't mentioned me to you before." He said, Desmond rolled her eyes & turned around to run water in the can, feeling his gaze on her back._

_"I can see why she hasn't." She muttered before looking back at him, slender arms crossed over her chest. Silence ran between the two for a minute. Desmond hoped he was smart enough to realize her hostility was a warning, & not the I-am-still-tired shit._

_"James...?" A quiet voice came from the living room, Desmond rolled her eyes even more dramatically than last time as she made a move to leave._

_"Bye. Pleasure meeting you..." James trailed off not knowing her name._

_"Hannah." Desmond replied, the corner of her lip quirking up as she continued upstairs. Holes being burned into her skin as his intense eyes remained on her until she was completely out of sight. **He's so fucking creepy!** She thought pulling up her covers  & going to sleep._


	2. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter & Robert come to pick up Desmond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry but I might update a little less frequently as I would like because I'm going back to school tomorrow ;-; Than again, school is where I think most about how to complete my stories cx So plz bare with me C'x

**Saturday Morning:** Carter's POV

Robert & I climbed the porch steps of Desmond's house, I rung the doorbell before turning back to Robert & talking with him. What annoyed me was his capability of bringing up one thing about Desmond, then bringing up the other thing.

"I don't understand why you just don't tell her." Robert said uncrossing his arms from his chest, blue eyes confused by me. I sighed & shook my head.

"No, I don't want things to be awkward between us..." I continued shaking my head, "I'll just stick to being friends with her. I'd rather be friendzoned than not be friends at all." I explained.

"Friendzoned?" Robert asked confused. I waved him off as the door opened;

"Desmond home?" I asked glaring back at her older sister as she looked me up & down, a look of disgust on her face. Castiel rolled her eyes & called for Desmond.

"Oi! Fucking blasted dog- oh! Hi Carter! Hi Rob!" Desmond came tumbling out the living room, fighting with Castiel's cocker spaniel as it played tug-o-war with her for her jacket. She stood quickly & straightened her clothing, & hair. I smiled & laughed as I slipped past her sister, hearing her make a noise of protest.

"Aren't you coming in?" Castiel asked incredulously to Robert. He walked past her, his amused look never leaving his features. Desmond hugged me tightly & I returned the gesture with a bear hug of my own, picking her up momentarily before setting her down.

"Great seeing you again," she said hugging Robert as well, "So, what are we doing today mates?"  Neither Robert nor I could get pasted Desmond & her way with words, she had previously spent a short time in Britain, & before that Australia, her sayings, & words from both places becoming jumbled up as she spoke. She turned her curious gaze to Robert whose attention was on the stairs, I turned around finding a slim man standing there, obviously uncomfortable with the sets of eyes on him.

"Who the fuck is that?" I asked looking at him, "Who the fuck is he?" This time I directed the question to Desmond, she rolled her brown eyes & made her way towards him, pushing past him to climb the stairs. The question still weighing heavy in the air as all three of us stood in silence, I barely noticed now Castiel & her dog vanished.

He cleared his throat, "I'm James, James Alex Bourne." He spoke up when neither of us responded. Robert was first to act- as usual- he shook James' hand with ease, smiling kindly.

"I'm Robert Wright. That's Carter, we're friends of Desmond's," Robert explained. James nodded & looked at me, brow cocked in a challenging manner.

"Aren't you two a little... old, to be hanging out with someone so young?" James asked bluntly, "No offense." He said as my eye twitched, & jaw tightened.

"Are you really asking us that." I said sharply, "You have no right. I don't care who you are." I continued, Robert rested a hand on my shoulder. I growled & shook it off before walking up the stairs, James was quick to move out the way. He turned quizmatically to Robert who shook his head, letting a sigh fall from his parted mouth. I stopped somewhere at the top of the stair, wanting to hear the rest of the exchange.

"Sorry about him. He's just protective of Desmond & fairly apprehensive of strangers," Robert explained. "But might I ask, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Castiel's boyfriend, we've been dating the past few months. I was shocked when Desmond didn't know about me." James said, Robert noticed the mischievous glint in his blue eyes at the mention of the teenage sister. I hated the fact he would be here fairly often, he was weird & unsettling to be around, & I didn't like him. I shook my head & continued to Desmond's room, knocking until she gave me the okay & I walked in.

"Hey mate!" Desmond said wriggling into a pair of camo skinny jeans.

I chuckled, "Maybe you should've put your shoes on after." I pointed out. Desmond stopped her struggling & wiggled her foot, it in a gray Converse high top, she smiled.

"Maybe. Then again I wasn't the smartest chap in school," she said finally pulling them over her butt, & zipping & buttoning them up. _There's the British_ , I thought. I took a seat on her black & red checkered bed as she went over to her straighter, she lifted her bangs away from her face, & curled them outward, she did the same to some of the hair on the side before looking around.

"What'cha lookin' for?" I asked searching the room too.

Her brows furrowed, "Blimey! That wanker of a dog chewed my favorite beanie!" She exclaimed _. Yep, she's pissed_ , I thought, Desmond had a knack for using either complete British or complete Aussie slang when mad. These were times Robert & I looked at each other; not sure whether to be confused or to laugh.

I cocked my head to the side, "Which one? The black & gray striped one I bought you?" I questioned. Desmond slumped against her desk chair.

"Yes, that's the one. I loved that beanie & her dick dog chewed it up." She said miserably. I stood & walked over to her, resting a my hand on her opposite shoulder & pulled her against my side, resembling something of a hug.

"Des, it's just a beanie. I can get'cha a new one," I said. Desmond shook her head.

"Noooo, it wouldn't be the same. You gave me that beanie the night I got out the hospital." She said leaning more into me, I sighed & looped my arms underneath her armpits before lifting up to meet my eyes. Desmond's sad brown eyes met mine, & I tried my hardest not to blush. She sighed, eyes showing mixed emotion.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I always wonder." Desmond said, "I always wonder why you visited me all that time... All those couple years I was hospitalized. Why?" She asked sounding hurt. I couldn't admit the truth, _Not yet._

"That time you spent in the hospital, & the beanie... That's in the past, we're here now. When we make another memory I'll buy you a new one." I said smiling as her features lite up, "Now why'd you need a beanie?"

"The way I curled my hair, I like wearing a beanie because fuck you that's why," Desmond replied as she managed to wrap her arms around my neck, & pulled me close for a hug, I released her then wrapped my arms around her waist. "I love you Carter. Yah know that right?" She whispered into my neck.

"I know." We pulled apart, I pressed a kiss to her nose, "Love yah too." I smiled small, ignoring my warm cheeks. I was glad Desmond ignored the blush & settled for grabbing my black beanie of my head, & ruffling my hair. "Hey!" I exclaimed & dropped her, she laughed & pulled it on before running back downstairs. Directly into Robert.

"Oomph!" Desmond stumbled backwards, eyes wide & smile bright as she fixed her beanie, Robert glared at her momentarily but then continued talking with James. "Sorry bud, little wound up!" She said patting his chest, Robert rolled his eyes & threw his arm around her. "Shall we be going gents?" She asked looking back & forth between Robert & I, her eyes lingering over James as she shot him a cold look.

Robert bowed, "Of course ma'lady."

She lightly socked him, "Don't tease me!" She barked & leapt out the open door. I laughed & walked out the door too, Robert right behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> British:  
> Wanker - Idiot  
> Blimey - My goodness!
> 
> Aussie:  
> Mate - Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Carter > http://untitled-magazine.com/store/wp-content/uploads/2013/04/TheUntitledMagazine_Music-6_Machine-Gun-Kelly%C2%A9Indira_Cesarine-lowres.jpg
> 
> Link to James > http://24.media.tumblr.com/161f9356327c8e63e1487df772eb912e/tumblr_mvtco7xpj31rz0ey2o1_250.png
> 
> Link to Robert > http://thegarven.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/145.jpg
> 
> Link to Castiel > http://th08.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2012/257/4/5/emma_stone_png_2__by_missselgomez-d5enssr.png


End file.
